Rescue
by PoisonousWhiteRose
Summary: Based on a tumblr post: A look into Ryhsand's mind during the rescue of Feyre in ACOMAF


The pain that ripped through him was agonizing. People around him were looking at him in astonishment. His knees buckled and cracked against the floor. The damn idiot. THAT MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER. Not only was he responsible for the death of his entire family. But now he was about to let the woman he loved, regardless of whether she knew it or not yet, rip herself apart.

Tamlin, that boneheaded motherfucker, didn't notice that Feyre was hurting. He didn't notice that she was wasting away in front of his eyes. The tool didn't even notice that Feyre had learned to read and write with him. No, Tamlin no longer noticed anything about Feyre except for what she knew of his court. Which, frankly, wasn't a lot. Rhysand knew that Tamlin had been using Feyre to "spy" on him and his family. So, Rhysand made sure that Feyre wasn't going to be used. He made sure that nothing was said that might be used against any of them.

Rhysand was unable to protect her when she wasn't in contact with him. And she never truly, purposefully contacted cries for help in the past were always in general. Much like this one rocketing through his brain at this precise moment. But this one seemed more personal than the others.

Feyre was breaking.

And Rhysand, if he didn't want to incite war; which was looking better and better, couldn't do anything.

The helpless feeling was the worst he had ever experienced. It was tearing him apart. He couldn't do anything. Or could he?

Tamlin had placed a shield over the mansion but Tamlin, compared to Rhysand, was weak. He had never been as powerful as some of the other high lords. Rhysand had never bragged about his powers and he wasn't about to start now. Not when Feyre was seconds away from breaking and taking him with her.  
His outburst of emotion had brought his family over. Mor more than likely knew what was going on. He had told Morrigan about Feyre and she had met her. Not interacted with her the way that Mor had yearned to but they _had_ met.

But, Amren, Cassian, and Azriel didn't know much about her. Just that he was helping her the best way that he could and that was his mate. At one point, there was a stream of never ending teasing from Cassian and Azriel. Especially Cassian. But Rhysand took it all in stride. It had died down some but Cassian still remembered sometimes and it would explode once more.

Mor was trying to get Rhysand to talk, to say what happened, to tell her whether Feyre was OK. But all Rhysand could say was; "Help her. We have to get to her."

Cassian leaned into Rhysand's face as soon as he was standing and whispered menacingly: "Tell us how. Rhys. Calm down and tell us how."

The words and tone of Cassian's directions snapped him out of the trance he had become stuck in and shook his head.

Looking at his Inner Circle, Rhysand told him what he could of the situtation.

Which wasn't much.

Feyre was in the drawing room at the Sping Court Mansion with the shield over the entire house. Rhysand assured everyone that the shield was the least of their worries. There were guards all around the house.

"What about Tamlin? Where is he?" Mor asked.

Rhysand glared at her, thinking about what Tamlin had said to her before he left. "No. He has gone from the mansion. And left her stranded there alone encased in that torture house until he returns."

Mor, Cas and Azriel growled, enraged at the conditions the woman their High Lord loved had been left in.

Mor turned toward Cassian and Azriel and dictated their roles. Rhysand would destroy the shield. While Azriel and Cassian would take down any and all guards they encountered. They weren't sure where or how many guards there were at the Spring Court mansion. But they weren't worried about that. Mor was going to go in and find Feyre. Hopefully.

Rhysand could only see what Feyre was seeing. Not much more. And all he could see right now was darkness. Feyre had enveloped herself in darkness and made herself invisible to the rest of the world. But Rhysand could guide Mor to where she was in the room.

The longer they were talking things out, the closer Feyre was to breaking. And Rhysand couldn't let her. Not for anything in the world. Not even if she stayed with Tamlin after everything was said and done. Rhysand interrupted whatever it was that Morrigan was saying and screamed.

"She's is about to lose herself! AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT HAPPEN! SO GO! NOW!"

* * *

Mor and the Illyrians took one look at their High Lord and winnowed away to the edge of the Spring Court lands. Azriel took hold of Morrigan and flew to the manison with Cassian right behind him. As soon as they landed, the guards were on top of them. Mor dispatched some but hurried in to the room, all the while hearing screams. Agonizing screams that she had never before heard. Not once in her long, long life. She didn't even need Rhysand's guidance to find Feyre. No, she knew exactly where those screams where originating from.

Morrigan found a maid standing around in the middle of the drawing room looking at an empty space. She also found more guards. But she dispatched those quickly enough. The maid, however, was going to be harder. Mor wasn't prepared to see the worry in her eyes and hear the tremble in her voice when she asked Mor to take care of her.

Mor leaned down and took Feyre, whom had appeared from the darkness that had been cloaking her, lifting her up before turning to the maid.

"Consider yourselves very, very lucky that your High Lord was not here when we arrived." She turned and left. Cassian taking her, making sure not to touch Feyre who seemed out of it. Azriel winnowing closer to the cave.

Cas and Azriel stayed behind Mor and Feyre for the entire trip to the cave. Tensing as Feyre started screaming, wanting to go help but knowing that it would have the opposite effect.

Mor calmed her down and strode on towards the cave on the edge of the Spring Court territory. The only place where they could winnow into and out of the territory.

Once there, the trio made their way back to Velaris, their home. And Feyre's home for the forseeable future.


End file.
